Together
by GinnyMastrani
Summary: After a tip from Spike, Brennen decides to brew a truth potion to find out why Booth is so mysterious. She finds out somethings she really rathered she hadn't and so does Zach.


Together

Rating: M For adult themes, and talk of graphic torture, and possible language (I hate swearing, but to get into the character of Angelus I might have to.)

Warnings: Some OOC, maybe. Um, talk of torture, but no actual torture.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was sitting at the Royal Diner have a very nice chat with his beautiful son Parker. The human in Booth had named his four year old son Parker, having no idea that the love of his life, Buffy Summers had once had a one night stand with a mere mortal by the same name. Booth never did find that out. Booth loved Parker, but he had never loved Rebecca. Never. If he had he would be Angelus by now. But no, Booth refused to think of the past while sitting with his main tie to the present.

Meanwhile, his team… His partner… His friends… had decided to take down a bad guy with out him. It was his day off after all. This particular bad guy was a notorious killer. His name? Well, it may have happened to be Spike. Or more commonly known as William The Bloody. Of course the team didn't know that. So, Temperance Brennen and Jack Hodgins tracked down their peroxide blonde killer. Hey, at least the team can boast that they were the first to oust a vampire. Not that they would, lest they be institutionalized. Hodgins had been the one to suggest it being a vampire that they were looking for. Brennen had been skeptical at first. When she had asked Booth about vampires he had denied their existence vehemently. She had accepted his denial without a word, and moved on. She had agreed with him after all. But then the evidence came together and she could deny it no longer. The killer they were chasing was indeed a vampire. And he was after Booth. They didn't tell him, against their better judgment. Booth was blissfully unaware of his grandChilde's presence. Or so the team thought. Of course Booth was aware. He'd had to tell Spike to stay the hell away from Parker when he had seen him lurking in the shadows around Rebecca's house.

Hodgins and Brennen (Or as Booth calls her 'Bones') had gone off to find the killer armed to the teeth with sharp stakes, water guns filled with holy water, and cross necklaces. They had arrived at Spikes crypt, and, after a fight in which quite a few 'Bloody Hells!' and 'Demon be gone's!' were shouted, Hodgins had managed to get the malignant spirit in a headlock. Brennen had been about to stake him when he shouted.

"Wait! Wait! Bloody hell woman, watch where you're pointing that thing…" To this Bones had glared at him and made a violent movement making Spike flinch.

"Okay! Okay! Jesus lady… (Another menacing glare from Brennen) I don't know why you came here to kill me, maybe Slutty died and you took her place, but then you don't smell like a slayer…" At this point Hodgins and Brennen were both very confused, as you can imagine.

"Oh, shut up! Can't you see were trying to dust you here?" Hodgins asked frustrated. Spike glared at him.

"Well, yeah, obviously. But I think you should hear me out first." Spike answered with a casual eye roll. Hodgins glowered.

"Why should we hear out a murderer?" He queried scathingly. Spike tutted.

"Because I know things about your buddy Booth that would make your hair curl." He sent a glance at Hodgins already curly hair, and added "Well, her hair." With a smirk. Hodgins returning facial expression was mainly fury.

"Can we just stake him already and be done with it?" He whined. Brennen paused.

"I think we should hear him out." She declared. Hodgins gave her a look.

"You cannot be serious! Evil bloodsucker? Remember?" He asked incredulously. Brennen nodded. Hodgins sighed, and decided to trust the attractive brunette.

"What do you know about Booth and why do you know it?" She inquired with authority. Spike shrugged… or as well as he could shrug while still in the male scientists half nelson.

"I know his name isn't really Seeley Booth. I only know because I witnessed it. I witnessed him. I know how he thinks, no matter how much he wishes he didn't think that way. That's all your gonna get out of me before Curly here lets me go." Brennen looked like she was about to make Hodgins let go.

"No way buddy. I need proof you're not going to kill me before I let you go." Hodgins started with a ferocious look on his face. Spike smirked before vamping out.

"No can do 'buddy'. Because I haven't decided if I'm gonna kill you or not." Spike snarled. Hodgins tightened his hold and Brennen sprayed him with the holy water.

"Ow, bloody hell woman!" He shouted. Brennen shrugged nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just sprayed a master vampire like he was a dog that needed punishing. "Fine! I've told you all I'm going to! You want answers? Whip your self up a truth potion and ask him what he would've done to this guy," At this he jabbed a finger at Hodgins. "If he had done this to him when he was Angelus." Brennen's eyebrows shot up. _'Truth spell huh… I think I can manage that.'_ And without further ado she and Hodgins fled leaving a very beaten up and confused master vampire in their wake.

Booth sneezed and smiled when Parker said, "Bless you" reflexively.

"Thanks buddy." He answered with a warm smile. Inside Angelus howled at the abuse of his body.

Temperance Brennen had just entered a one Jack Hodgins house, preparing to do a truth potion. She and Hodgins would make one and give it to Booth at work tomorrow. They had let Zach in, because he's brilliant, and Angela because, surprisingly enough, she had some practice in the occult.

Angela had been the one to prep the potion and Zach did the actual mixing. Hodgins and Brennen had actually been kind of useless besides the fact that they had brought the ingredients. And soon enough they had their truth potion. Angela and Zach had both insisted that they be there when the potion was administered, as well as making and bringing an antidote incase something went wrong. The next day they were waiting for Booth and raring to go.

Seeley Booth walked into work the next day and immediately sensed something wrong. He was on guard all day, and nothing had gone wrong. That is, nothing had gone wrong until lunch. He had begun to relax by then and had decided to eat inside his office. And then he had taken a sip of the coffee Bones had brought him and suddenly everything was going fuzzy. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was four sixths of his team storming into his office and closing the blinds. The last thing he felt? Angelus clawing his way to the surface victoriously. And then everything went black.

Angela, Jack, Tempi and Zach had all stormed into Seeleys office. Well, Zach didn't really storm, he kind of drifted in. And then they locked the door and closed the blinds. Once Booth was securely under the thrall of the potion the interrogation started.

"What would happen if Angelus were to come out?" Hodgins started, hesitantly. Booth froze and turned to stare at Hodgins with a sultry smirk.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked mischievously. Hodgins was uncomfortable so Angela rephrased the question for him.

"If Hodgins had been disrespectful to Angelus what would he have done?" Booth… No, this man here wasn't Booth. He was Angelus. A platonic Angelus maybe, but Angelus.

"Angelus would've tortured him. Then he would've torn his heart out and left it in a pretty box for you, Angela." The Booth-Not-Booth responded with a smirk that belonged on the devils face. Angela shivered in fear, and she wasn't the only one. Brennen spoke next.

"Then what would you have done?" She asked, though it sounded like she really didn't want to.

"I would've broken every bone is Angela's body, then skinned her alive, leaving her bones in your apartment, Bones." He responded his smirk growing wider. Bones stared at him eyes wide. By now, Angela, Hodgins and Brennen were white in the face sincerely looking like they wished they had never had the misfortune of coming upon the truth potion. But Zach… He looked oddly intrigued.

"And then?" He asked ignoring the looks the rest were sending him.

"And then I would torture Brennen. I would make sure she was still alive when you found her Zach, but with no possibility of recovery." Zach nodded slowly taking this in.

"But then what? We'd all be dead, so your fun would be over." He answered with a confused frown. Angelus's smirk widened.

"You wouldn't be dead Zach." Angelus reminded smugly. Zach's frown deepened.

"But what would you do with me? Kill me and send me to Cam?" Zach asked, seeking out the only logical answer. Angelus became even smugger.

"No Zach. You see, I've always liked you. Booth doesn't. He doesn't like how you make him feel. You bring out the evil in me. Never showing emotion. So very… inhuman. It makes me hard just thinking about it Zacho. I would screw you until you screamed. Because you would scream for me Zach. You would, and one day when I escape, you will. I'll make you not only feel fear, but you'll show it. You'll be my next great masterpiece Zach. I'll drive you totally, irrevocably insane and then I'll make you like me. We'll screw together, we'll kill together and we'll torture together. Angelus and Zach. Together." Angelus whispered seductively. Brennen, Hodgins, and Angela were terrified and rightly so. But Zach only looked vaguely intrigued and that scared them all the more.

And then the potion wore off and Booth was back.

"Hey guys when'd you get here?" He asked brightly. Yes Booth was back. The team glanced at each other and silently swore that what they'd just heard would never leave this room. But one day Zach would use what he'd just found out against Booth. One day Zach would free Angelus and like promised, Angelus would drive Zach insane and they would rule the world. Angelus and Zach. Together.

End!

An: Be honest, how'd I do? It sucked didn't it? I know it did, but I'll post it anyway for all you Zangelus fans out there. (Mainly, me.)


End file.
